Blaine's Favourite Kurt
by iHeartPi
Summary: Blaine watches Kurt sleep and reflects on his boyfriend. Shameless Klaine fluff. I suck at summaries.


**And another late night one. Regular disclaimer funtimes. :)**

Blaine loved this feeling. The feeling of waking up with Kurt sprawled out in bed beside him, neither of them having to worry about what other people thought of them. Kurt was still sleeping soundly, his lips slightly parted. Blaine couldn't be sure, but whenever he saw Kurt asleep like that, he thought it was the moment when he loved him the most. And not just because it reminded him that he'd managed to coax Kurt into bed with him, but more because it was one of the few times that Kurt looked peaceful and content, perfectly himself. Blaine knew that his boyfriend was anything but one dimensional, there were lots of different Kurts and Blaine loved every one of them.

There was the bitchy diva Kurt, the one that let everyone know that you couldn't mess with him. Blaine loved his boyfriend's self-confidence, the way he strutted around the place when he was playing the diva. But that was the problem Blaine had. Diva Kurt was forced; it was a role that Kurt played. In fact, Blaine was convinced that this alter-ego was a type of shield, a mask that Kurt put up to protect himself. Blaine hadn't been on the receiving end of one of Diva Kurt sasses, but he'd seen them and he could tell that they were simply Kurt's way of hiding his hurt and pain. Blaine guessed that the Slushees had pushed Kurt to be the diva, and no matter how often Blaine peppered Kurt's face with kisses and whispered how much he loved him in his ear, this was a barrier he couldn't break down. Not yet, anyway.

The Kurt that Blaine had met first was little boy Kurt. Well, this was just a wide umbrella of emotions that Kurt expressed, when Kurt was curious, or excited, or sometimes even nervous or scared. It was this Kurt who had no qualms about holding Blaine's hand tight in his own and intertwining their fingers, just so he wouldn't lose him. Blaine had seen Kurt get excited so many times before, when they'd gone shopping together and Kurt had found the perfect pants (or something along those lines, Blaine was distracted by his boyfriend's perfect ass), the first time Blaine had bought him flowers, when they'd watched Romeo and Juliet together and Blaine had spent the movie whispering the romantic lines in Kurt's ear. Blaine could easily recognise the wide, innocent eyes and the way his face lit up. Little boy Kurt was an honest alter-ego, and Blaine could easily picture Kurt when he was young from moments like those. But it also reminded Blaine how vulnerable Kurt was. Deep down, he was still a little boy without his mommy, and Blaine wanted nothing more than to be able to wrap him in his arms and hold him close forever, making him feel as loved as humanly possible.

The only alter-ego that Kurt would ever acknowledge was his stage persona. Of course he was different onstage, everyone was. But Blaine knew that Kurt didn't understand how sexy and attractive he was onstage. Well, offstage too, but it was the hips. Sure, Kurt swayed and strutted a little when he was feeling confident, but it didn't even begin to compare to Kurt when he was performing. Kurt knew his body, that much was obvious, but he too aware of himself when he wasn't onstage. When Blaine had the privilege of watching his boyfriend perform, his thoughts hit the gutter pretty quickly. The way Kurt moved with the mic stands and sometimes even other members of his Glee club made Blaine feel possessive and jealous, even though he knew he had no reason to be. As soon as Kurt gets offstage, whenever and whatever he'd been performing, Blaine always makes sure that he manages to sneak in one lingering, needy kiss, promising Kurt so much more after the show. Blaine knew he was different onstage too, but he couldn't possibly be as magnetic as Kurt. No-one could.

Blaine's Kurt was someone who only Blaine got to see. Blaine's Kurt was a mixture of all the others, along with other things that Blaine kept all to himself. When Kurt was with Blaine, he was smiling, always, and he would watch Disney films and Harry Potter to make Blaine happy, no matter how lame he thought they were. Blaine's Kurt knew who he was, and he was finally proud of himself for being him, he didn't need anyone else's approval beyond his boyfriend's. In short, Blaine's Kurt was in love, and Blaine thought that it made his boyfriend so much more handsome than Kurt could ever realise. Love certainly suited him.

But that wasn't Blaine's favourite Kurt. The one sleeping next to him was. This Kurt was content with his life and happy in general, his face slightly flushed and his eyelids fluttering in sleep. The soft smile on his lips showed that Kurt was peaceful and the way his head was resting on Blaine's chest showed that he knew where he belonged, right here with Blaine. Blaine's favourite Kurt was just Kurt. Because he was breathtakingly beautiful when he was just himself, untroubled by the rest of the world.

"Blaine…" Kurt mumbled and Blaine cracked a grin. Kurt occasionally talked in his sleep, and when they'd first shared a room, he'd had a full conversation with himself about the relative merits of different types of denim. He didn't talk so much anymore because his sleep wasn't as interrupted with bad dreams, but he still occasionally sighed happily or breathed his boyfriend's name under his breath.

"Blaine." At least, Blaine thought he was sleep-talking. Maybe he wasn't. That second time sounded a lot more aware, and Blaine hadn't realised how late it was. Sunlight was streaming through the curtains and even though he couldn't see the clock, he knew that Kurt was an early riser in general. Kurt turned his head slightly and pressed a light kiss to Blaine's bare chest, still not opening his eyes. He was clearly awake though, Blaine thought, and blushed a little.

"Quit staring at me. I'm nothing special." Kurt shrugged, and Blaine couldn't help but wonder how long it would take him to convince Kurt any different.

**Reviews genuinely make me all warm and fuzzy on the inside. I hope this wasn't too painful to read, I shouldn't start fanfics at night, because I get hooked. Silly billy me.**


End file.
